fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
House Greyjoy
House Greyjoy of Pyke is a noble house from the Iron Islands. They have held dominion over the Iron Islands since the War of Conquest. They make their seat at a castle called Pyke on the island of Pyke. Their sigil is a golden kraken on a black field. Their house words are We Do Not Sow. The head of the house at the start of the novels is Lord Balon Greyjoy. The head of the house traditionally styles themselves as the Lord Reaper of Pyke. History House Greyjoy claim their descent from the Grey King, a legendary King of the Iron Islands from the Age of Heroes. In the era where the Ironborn chose their kings through a Kingsmoot, only House Greyiron and House Goodbrother had more chosen than the Greyjoys. The Greyjoys were amongst the houses that intermarried with Andals after the Andal Invasion of the Iron Islands. After the destruction of House Hoare during the War of Conquest, the Iron Islands fell into chaotic squabbling, causing King Aegon I Targaryen to invade. He then let them choose their new Lord Paramount, and they chose Lord Vickon Greyjoy. At the start of the Dance of the Dragons, Dalton Greyjoy, the Lord Reaper of Pyke, was offered the position of Master of Ships on the Small council of King Aegon II Targaryen, replacing Ser Tyland Lannister. Dalton's response was to sack Lannisport and raid the western coast of Westeros, taking control of Kayce and Faircastle on Fair Isle. He defied the Iron Throne for two years before being murdered in his sleep in Faircastle. Lord Dagon Greyjoy later reaved on the western coast of the continent, raiding the town of Little Dosk. A combined force of Lord Beron Stark and House Lannister gathered against him, and Dagon proved unable to resist the rule of House Targaryen. Lord Quellon Greyjoy attempted to reintegrate the Ironborn into the mainland houses. He was, however, killed late on during Robert's Rebellion, and his son and heir, Balon, objected to his father's reforms, and built the Iron Fleet. He then went into open rebellion against King Robert I Baratheon. There were some early successes, such as the buring of the Lannister fleet, but the Iron Fleet was defeated in the Battle of Fair Isle, Balon's eldest son, Rodrik Greyjoy, was killed below the walls of Seagard, and the mainland forces started to invade the islands. During the Siege of Pyke Balon's second son, Maron Greyjoy, was killed. His third and youngest son, Theon Greyjoy, was taken as a ward of Lord Eddard Stark after the end of the war. With Theon away from Pyke, Balon raised his only daughter, Asha Greyjoy, as his heir. Balon exiled his brother, Euron, for raping the third wife of another brother, Victarion. Victarion then had to kill his wife. Euron has travelled the world, raiding and pillaging, and claims to have visited the ruins of Valyria. Another brother, Aeron, is changed by his experiences and converts to becoming a Drowned Man. Books A Game of Thrones Theon is still a ward at Winterfell and is present for the arrival of King Robert Baratheon. He stays at Winterfell when Eddard Stark rides south to become the Hand of the King. He views the Stark boys as brothers, and helps Robb to save Bran when he encounters trouble in the Wolfswood, although he is rebuked for endangering Bran himself. When Robb rides to war, Theon rides with him, and fights with Robb during the Battle of the Whispering Wood. House Greyjoy is one of the houses that Viserys Targaryen believes will rise in rebellion for him when he lands on Westeros. A Clash of Kings After Eddard is executed by King Joffrey I Baratheon in King's Landing, Robb is declared King in the North. Theon travels to Pyke with the suggestion that Balon name himself King of the Iron Islands and enter the war against House Lannister. Balon spurns the offer and scorns Theon. He declares war on the North. He sends Victarion to take Moat Cailin, Asha to Deepwood Motte, and Theon and Aeron to raid the Stony Shore. The attacks all go to plan, however Theon, in an attempt to prove himself to his father, captures Winterfell in a daring raid. His rule there is troublesome. At one point he murders two innocdent boys and pretends that they were Bran and Rickon Stark. Asha tells him that the Ironborn will never be able to hold landlocked castles. Northern forces rally under Ser Rodrik Cassel, but they are betrayed by Ramsay Bolton, who sacks Winterfell and takes Theon as his prisoner. A Storm of Swords Due to the Greyjoy attacks, Robb is forced to abandon his war in the south. Whilst mourning Bran and Rickon, who he thinks are dead, he marries Jeyne Westerling, thus breaking his wedding pact with House Frey, which leads to his death at the Red Wedding. Lord Roose Bolton tells Robb that Theon is being flayed by his son in the Dreadfort. A Feast for Crows Meanwhile, King Balon dies from a fall at Pyke, just a day before Euron returns from his exile. Aeron calls for a Kingsmoot, hoping that the captains will choose Victarion as the person to succeed Balon. Euron wins, however, beating out Asha, Victarion, and several others, by vowing to conquer the greenlands with dragons. Aeron disappears and vows to rouse the people against the godless Euron. Euron involves himself in the War of the Five Kings by launching an attack on the Reach, conquering the Shield Islands and parts of the Arbor and threatening Oldtown. Euron then sends Victarion on a voyage to find Daenerys Targaryen and court her in his name. Victarion, however, secretly hopes to win Daenerys for himself. A Dance with Dragons During his voyage, Victarion is presented with the red priest Moqorro, who converts him to the faith of R'hllor. Theon, who has suffered immensely at the hands of Ramsay Bolton, is sent to Moat Cailin to arrange for the surrender of the Ironborn garrison there. He mercy kills Ralf Kenning and convinces the other men to stand down. Theon recognises the girl that Roose calls Arya Stark to actually be Jeyne Poole, and builds a tense rapport with the girl whilst they are in Winterfell together. They make an escape, but are captured outside by Mors Umber, who is sworn to Stannis Baratheon. Meanwhile, Asha returns to Deepwood Motte after the Kingsmoot, where she is captured after an attack by Stannis. She is brought with Stannis to Winterfell, where she is reunited with Theon. House Greyjoy during the Books * King {Balon Greyjoy}, head of the house, Lord Reaper of Pyke, and King of the Iron Islands. Died from a fall. ** Alannys Harlaw, his wife. *** {Rodrik Greyjoy}, his eldest son. Killed by Lord Jason Mallister. *** {Maron Greyjoy}, his second son. Killed during the Siege of Pyke. *** Asha Greyjoy, his only daughter and preferred heir. **** Erik Ironmaker, her husband. *** Theon Greyjoy, his youngest son. Served as a ward of House Stark. * King Euron Greyjoy, his brother. Known as Euron Crow's Eye. Raised as Balon's succesor by a Kingsmoot. ** His mongrel sons, the offspring of thralls and salt wives. * Victarion Greyjoy, his brother. Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet. * Aeron Greyjoy, his brother. A member of the order of the Drowned Men. Known as Damphair. * {Quenton Greyjoy}, his cousin. Slain at Deepwood Motte. * {Dagon Greyjoy}, his distant cousin. Slain at Deepwood Motte. Historical Members of House Greyjoy * King Loron Greyjoy, called the Old Kraken. A former King of the Iron Islands. * King Theon III Greyjoy, former King of the Iron Islands. Fought wars with House Gardener and House Hightower. * King Balon V Greyjoy, former King of the Iron Islands. Known as Coldwind. * Lord Vickon Greyjoy, elected Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands during the War of Conquest. ** Lord Goren Greyjoy, his heir and successor. * Lord Dalton Greyjoy, known as the Red Kraken. Lord Reaper of Pyke during the Dance of the Dragons. ** Veron Greyjoy, his brother. * Lord Alton Greyjoy, called the Holy Fool. * Lord Torwyn Greyjoy, who betrayed Bittersteel. * Lord Loron Greyjoy, a friend of Ser Desmond Mallister. * Lord Dagon Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke during the rule of King Aerys I Targaryen. ** Lord Quellon Greyjoy, his grandson. *** Harlon Greyjoy, his eldest son. Killed by his younger brother Euron Greyjoy, whilst suffering from greyscale., *** Quenton Greyjoy, his second son. Died as an infant. *** Donel Greyjoy, his third son. Died as an infant. *** Urrigon Greyjoy, his seventh son. Died from an infection aged fourteen. *** Robin Greyjoy, his eighth son. Died as a child. Murdered by his elder brother, Euron. Houses sworn to House Greyjoy * House Blacktyde of Blacktyde * House Botley of Lordsport * House Codd * House Drumm of Old Wyk * House Farwynd of Sealskin Point * House Farwynd of the Lonely Light * House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn * House Goodbrother of Corpse Lake on Great Wyk * House Goodbrother of Crow Spike Keep on Great Wyk * House Goodbrother of Downdelving on Great Wyk * House Goodbrother of Shatterstone * House Goodbrother of Orkmont * House Harlaw of Ten Towers * House Harlaw of Grey Garden * House Harlaw of the Tower of Glimmering * House Harlaw of Harridan Hill * House Humble * House Ironmaker * House Kenning of Harlaw * House Merlyn of Pebbleton * House Myre of Harlaw * House Netley * House Orkwood of Orkmont * House Saltcliffe of Saltcliffe * House Sharp * House Shepherd * House Sparr of Great Wyk * House Stonehouse of Old Wyk * House Stonetree of Harlaw * House Sunderly of Saltcliffe * House Tawney of Orkmont * House Volmark of Harlaw * House Weaver * House Wynch of Iron Holt, on Pyke Extinct Houses of the Iron Islands * House Greyiron of Orkmont * House Hoare of Orkmont Category:Ruling Houses Greyjoy Category:Noble Houses Category:Royal Houses Category:House Greyjoy Category:Houses from the Iron Islands